


All you seem to do is talk about sex

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, its not that great tbh, its the smut that she skipped, so like this is a spin off thing that aisha tommoirwin wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a spin off thing idk what else to tell you</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you seem to do is talk about sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hosieok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosieok/gifts).



> so basically aisha [lashtonau](http://lashtonau.tumblr.com/) wrote [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2334374) thing for me and there was a part where calum mentioned having sex in the shower with michael and i did this :) its not that wonderful and it's pretty short but i needed it tbh.

> _He thinks he could get used to this. Waking up next to Michael every day, going to sleep with him every night. Just being around him all the time. It's what he's wanted for the longest time and at the promise of having it ─having Michael─ he feels like crying._
> 
> _"Let's go get breakfast? We'll figure everything out later. Tell the boys what we're doing."_  
> 
> _It didn't occur to him that they would be leaving Luke and Ashton behind as well, it wasn't just their parents anymore, it was their best friends as well. Calum didn't know if he was okay with that._

Calum trailed behind Michael to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush out of the cup. The pair stared at each other through the mirror smiling occasionally, cause wow, they were together and they were doing this. His heart hurt thinking about leaving behind Ashton and Luke, but it was going to work out, it had to. Michael had a plan, he always did.

“I like brushing my teeth more than you,” Michael mumbled, his mouth full of toothbrush and toothpaste. Calum giggled and shook his head pointing to the foam rolling down Michael's chin.

“Nuh uh,” He replied and brushed his teeth faster and Michael followed suit, eventually ending up with tooth paste all over their faces and they were a laughing mess. It was so easy being happy with Michael. No matter how much shit had happened he was always happy with this crazy hair colored boy. He always would be.

“C'mon, let's go shower,” Michael pulled Calum out of his thoughts after they had wiped up the mess they had made. Calum nodded eagerly, a shower to work out all of the soreness in his muscles from the night before. He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped under the hot water. It burned at first but it loosened up the muscles in his back.

Michael stood behind him, his fingers digging into Calum's back further relaxing him. It was all so perfect. He didn't deserve all of this. He was treated like a king from his boyfriend when he didn't deserve it. Calum sighed softly and pressed his head against the shower wall.

“What is it, babe?” Michael asked softly, kneading his fingers into Calum's soft hair. Calum merely shook his head and let the water pour down his back. “Calum talk to me, I need to know what's bothering you.”

“You're too nice to me, I don't deserve all of this,” Calum mumbled into the wall. He was spun around to face a confused and slightly hurt Michael and his heart sank to his toes.

“You deserve so much more than I'm giving you, Calum. You deserve the whole fucking world,” Michael's hands waved around in the steam filled air. “And more, a whole hell of a lot more. You never think for one second you don't deserve anything but happiness, I swear to fucking God, Hood.”

Calum nodded and Michael took his face in his hands. His lips peppered kisses all over Calum's face making the younger smile. With each press of Michael's lips to his face he fell more and more in love with the boy in front of him.

“Now turn back around so I can finish your massage and washing your hair,” Michael commanded with a smile on his face, and Calum happily obliged. His arms fell to his sides as Michael's hands ghosted over his back, his lips pressed to the back of his tanned neck. This wasn't a massage at all but he didn't care. He wanted it. Michael's arm slid around his waist, a little to low and brushed over his cock, making Calum take in a sharp breath.

“I-is this okay?” Michael whispered against Calum's skin and he nodded stepping back into Michael, pressing his ass into Michael's front. Calum felt Michael exhale a shaky breath onto his neck and Michael reached down gripping Calum in his hand, moving slowly, working Calum just the way he liked it.

Calum took a shaky hand and reached behind him, while the other held him up against the wall, and gripped onto Michael's cock, earning a small whine from the older boy that made Calum's knees turn into jello. Everything about Michael's small whimpers and groans made Calum fall over the edge. His hand pumped Michael's cock, squeezing and pulling, making Michael bite down on Calum's shoulder..

“Fuck, m'gonna come,” Calum panted and he held the wall for support, loud moans falling from his lips as he called out Michael's name. Michael's hand wrapped around Calum's waist to hold him up, his hips still rutting against this boyfriends ass. He wasn't ready to come and he didn't want Calum to be done either.

“Turn 'round,” Michael commanded softly and Calum turned around slowly, his eyes hooded, and he stared at Michael. Michael pushed Calum's back against the cool tile wall and kissed down his neck, licking and sucking at places. “I don't wanna be done yet.”

“Me neither,” Calum sighed softly and rolled his head back. Michael pressed himself against Calum and let out a quiet moan when his hair was tugged at. His hands slid to Calum's back and down to his ass, giving it a squeeze.

“M'gonna blow you,” Michael mumbled into Calum's neck and dropped to his knees, and Calum froze looking down at Michael with wide eyes. He was hard again, and why wouldn't he be he was going to get a blow job, but this kind of thing had never happened before. Okay well it had, but not in these circumstances and Calum felt overwhelmed in the best kind of way.

“You okay?” Michael looked up through his eyelashes and Calum gulped and nodded lightly.

“Yeah, just worrying about slipping again,” A small smile played on Calum lips and Michael giggled.

“Don't ruin the moment, and just let me give you a blow job,” Michael kissed along Calum's thighs, the water running over his lips every time they touched his skin. His thighs quivered and Michael took Calum's dick in his hand again stroking slowly as his tongue lapped at Calum's balls, sucking one into his mouth at a time. Calum let out a quiet whimper and knotted his fingers into Michael's hair.

“God, Michael. Please, fuck, please,” Calum gasped and Michael took him into his mouth, his smooth tongue pressing against the underside of his cock. He sucked lightly and Calum's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He tugged at Michael's hair and he let out a groan that sent vibrations right to Calum's gut and he gasped loudly.

Calum felt like he was on cloud nine and it couldn't get any better than this, but it did. Michael's hollowed out his cheeks and took Calum all the way into his mouth, his nose pushing against the soft skin of Calum's tummy. Michael's throat tightened as he gagged and Calum called out. Michael moved his head side to side and pulled away gasping for air.

“Oh, my God, Mi-” Calum tried to talk but Michael's mouth was around him again, his head bobbing quickly, and the tip of Calum's dick hit the back of Michael's throat repeatedly. Calum's moans echoed throughout the bathroom as Michael sucked him off.

“Fucking Christ, don't stop,” Calum whined and Michael pulled away making an obnoxious popping sound with his mouth. “Baby, please.”

Michael groped his boyfriend's balls in his hand as he licked up the shaft admiring the thick vein that bulged out on the underside of his dick. Two of Michael's teased Calum's entrance, rubbing circles against him.

“Michael, coming. Again. Fuck,” Calum muttered through clenched teeth and he grabbed his dick pumping his hand quickly as Michael opened his mouth, his tongue sticking out slightly. Calum rested the tip of his cock on Michael's tongue and came hard, calling out profanities and panting loudly. Michael swallowed everything Calum offered him, he was painfully hard but Calum was and always will be his priority.

“I love you, oh my God I love you, Michael,” Calum slurred and grabbed Michael's face pulling him up and kissing him hard. Michael greedily kissed him back, his hands roaming Calum's familiar body. His hands rested on the small of the younger's back as their tongues lapped against each others sloppily.

“M'still not done,” Michael spoke against Calum's swollen and plump lips. Swollen from Michael's love, not his asshole dad. “I just love you so much.”

“Whaddya gonna do?” Calum asked as he wrapped his hand around Michael's cock, making the older one hiss from the much needed contact. His eyes flickered shut and he let out soft moan's as Calum's hand moved along his shaft. “Don't know if I can come again, Mikey.” Calum mumbled sleepily and Michael smiled.

“You can. And I dunno I wanna come though.”

“I can do that for ya,” Calum smiled and he turned off the now cold water as he laid down on the floor of the shower. He motioned for Michael to get down too and he spread his legs a little more, reaching down to press two fingers against his entrance. “Can you fuck me?”

“How 'bout with my fingers for now,” Michael said more than asked, because they hadn't had sex and he didn't want to do that in the shower for the first time. Calum nodded and pushed a finger inside of his hole moaning quietly and Michael stroked himself as he leaned down sucking one of Calum's balls into his mouth, making Calum whimper.

“Michael,” Calum sighed and his back arched off of the tile floor. He pushed another finger into himself and thrusted his hips weakly.

“Don't do that again if you don't want me to come without your help,” Michael muttered and his grip tightened around his cock as he tugged on himself, coming closer to his release. Calum sat up and got on his hands and knees in front of Michael, his lips encasing the tip of his cock, and he sucked roughly, making awful noises that drove Michael up the wall. His tongue swirled around the head and Michael groaned loudly rutting his hips up, forcing Calum to take him deeper.

“M'gonna come if you keep doing that,” Michael moaned and Calum took him all in his mouth, gagging around his cock and Michael came into his mouth, shaking and swearing. “Oh- oh God, Calum.”

Calum continued to bob his head slowly as his hand groped Michael's balls gently, prolonging Michael's orgasm. Calum pulled away and Michael pulled Calum's face up to his own and smashed his lips against his boyfriend's. After a few minutes the pair pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads together and panted.

“I need a nap or something, babe,” Calum yawned and stood up slowly, pulling Michael up with him. Calum stepped out of the shower holding Michael's hand tightly and they walked to Michael's room and crawled under the blankets.

“A nap then we gotta talk to Ash and Luke,” Michael cuddled into Calum and wrapped his arm around his tummy.

Calum hummed in response already nodding off to sleep. He was scared what Ashton would say and how they would react. He didn't want to leave them, but they had to. It was all going to work out though.

It always did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know in her fic it said that Calum came 4 times but that was so much to write and coming four times is a lot so i just left the last one out sorry guys


End file.
